


The Looney Animaniacs Tunes

by Pastel Blue Love (iamstaringdirectlyatyou)



Category: Animaniacs, The Looney Tunes, The Looney Tunes (2011), The Looney Tunes Show
Genre: Crossover, Found Family, Humor, I tried my best I haven't written fics in a while and i had fun makin it :>, Slapstick, Wholesome, also there might be some slight baffy....maybe luv maybe, but it’ll be finished dont worry, but like in a jokey fashion ya kno?, but ye i put teen and up bc cursing and like murder jokes and but nothin bad ya kno, i dont think there’ll be angst in this, i guesssss, im basing daffy and bugs off of the 2011 looney tunes bc daffy is so fuckin dramatic, in conclusion: Daffy hates the Warners (and vice versa) while Bugs wants to adopt them, minor references to murder, no beta we die like yakko drinking milk, nobody actually dies jus like threats, sorry for inconsistent posting in advance, the Warners say fuck, tsk tsk alot of jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstaringdirectlyatyou/pseuds/Pastel%20Blue%20Love
Summary: Warners must go on a new adventure: the suburban life.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. It’s time for Looneymaniacs

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while re-watching The Looney Tunes Show and I knew I wanted to make an Animaniacs,,,so why not combine two good things and merge them into one :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim, Skyrim, it's time to die dim[wit]

Nothing is better than a beautiful day at the bank. Yes, there are people who are stealing. And yes, there are people who are screaming. And of course, there are Karens raging around. But once again there’s nothing like the good...old...ban--

“Yeah, yeah, whatever....but...WHY ARE THESE  **PEOPLE** IN FRONT OF TAKING SO LONG!” a duck fellow screams. This particular duck is self-absorbed, insecure, and in many ways annoying. But many may refer to this duck by the name of Daffy Duck.

“Daffy stop, you’re embarrassing yourself,” a rabbit man says as he facepalms. This rabbit man is also known as the iconic Bugs Bunny.

“Wellll if they wouldn’t  **TAKE** so longgg THEN I  **WOULDN’T! BE! YELLING!** ” People started to look at Daffy oddly.

“You know what, I’m just gonna leave,” Bugs then steps out of the line. He then proceeds to exit the bank. He then gets in his car and drives all the way back to his home.

Daffy, frustrated, looks down at the people in front of him. They were short dogs? Rabbits? Penguins? Giant Insects?? Well, Daffy didn’t know exactly what they were but the littlest one wore a pink skirt, the middlest one wore a blue hoodie and a red cap, and the tallest one wore tan pants,  _ ‘Are those kids?’  _ Daffy thought inside of his head,  _ ‘What are kids doing at a bank?’ _

All three kids turned around, as if they heard his thoughts, the tallest one started off, “We’re getting our Hulu ™  money deposited.”

“Wait did you just read my thoughts or did I say it out loud by accident?”

“Yes”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“So you agree?” The tallest one said as if they were having an actual conversation.

“To what?”

“That you’ll be our new special friend of course!” the littlest one exclaims.

At that moment Daffy actually recognized who these kids were, “You guys are the Warney siblings! Yakkie, Wakkie, and Dottie,” he said as if he knew them just as if they were old friends, “I know you guys you know m--”

“Please stop or I will end you,” the littlest one said, while grabbing her mallet. This littlest one was about to hot Daffy over the head with it but the oldest one prevented her from doing anything.

“Not yet, Dot, not yet,” the oldest sibling inhaled sharply, “y’see Mr. whoever-you-are we’re the Warne **r** siblings I’m Yakko, he’s Wakko, and she’s Dot--”

“Yeah, and if you call me Dottie again you  **die** .” Dot said.

“Yeah yeah sure sure Dottie,” he says as he waves her off, “And what do you me--”

**_BONK_ **

Dot smashed her mallet onto Daffy’s head which made Daffy cartoonishly woozy. Dot smiled menacingly about to go in for another hit when Yakko and Wakko had to stop her.

“What’s her problem,” he said dizzily as he fell down and fainted.

* * *

Daffy opened his eyes to discover the Warner brother, Yakko, sitting across from him. Yakko uttered the words, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. " 

“Wh-what?” Daffy, who was very confused, questioned.

“It’s a Skyrim reference,” Wakko adds.

“Aw, I knew I shouldn’t have done that reference. He's too old to get it,” Yakko says, disappointed.

“We should’ve started off the scene with a reference to a vine,” Dot says.

“No, no it should’ve been like…” the Warners go on their own conversation while Daffy sits there, helplessly in some sort of… medieval imperial wagon? The scenery was very dark and grim. It seemed as if they were going  down a snowy mountain pass.

_ ‘This isn’t the bank, where am I? What are these kids gonna do to me?’  _ Daffy thought nervously,  _ ‘Are they gonna kill me?’ _

“Yes,” the Warners all said in unison.

“AAH!” Daffy screamed, “You heard that?”

“Heard what?” Yakko asked as he walked over to Daffy, “Are you sure you’re okay Mister?”

“WHY WOULD I BE OKAY YOU'RE SISTER BONKED ME OVER THE HEAD!”

“Your*,” Wakko corrected.

“Uhhh she did warn you that if you called her Dottie you’d die,” Dot nods, agreeing with Yakko, “Plus she was being nice she didn’t kill you--”

“Yet!” Dot adds.

“...Like I said she didn’t kill you so you should be glad.”

Daffy started to develop an eye twitch, “Well I would be glad...IF I GOT MY MONEY FROM THE BANK”

“Money you say?” Yakko smirks. Then down came a giant piggy bank which fell directly on Daffy’s head.

“I said from the bank,” Daffy whimpered dizzily.

“Bank you say?” A whole bank drops on top Daffy. The siblings whistle and walk away from him.

“All right, sibs, that should take care of him,” Yakko said as they began to walk back to their home joyfully. They then heard the noise of stomping, and this stomping was directed towards them. They turned around and they noticed it was just Daffy.

Daffy lets out a huff angrily, “Warney siblings.”

The Warners were now getting annoyed by this guy. Yakko rolled his eyes and corrected him, “It’s the Warne **r** s.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever Wa--”

“Before you say whatever stupid thing you’re about to say let’s try and wrap this thing up. Mr. Whatever-You’re-Name-Is,” Yakko interjected.

“Wait you don’t know who I am?” Daffy said, looking hurt and betrayed.

“Let me guess,” Dot started, “Howard the Duck?” 

“What? No.” 

“Guys he’s obviously Chicken Little!” Wakko said.

“No!”

“Are you  uhhhhhhhHHHhhhhhHHhhhhhHHHHhhhhh Donald Duck?” Yakko guessed

“Donald Duck? You immoral child! How dare you compare me to Donald Duck!” Daffy says on the verge of tears.

“Well, we haven’t done the wheel of morality in a while soooo,” the wheel of morality drops out of the sky and lands on Daffy. Yakko then spun the wheel and started saying a rhyme “ Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn, '' the wheel lands on lesson number 6 then the moral then printed out. Yakkko grabbed it and read it out loud, “Remember, always to cook your duck at 425 degrees fahrenheit.”

“Finally a moral I can stand by,” Dot says.

“I’ll get the oven,” Wakko said while pulling out a George Foreman grill out of his Gag bag. But before they could do anything they noticed that Daffy had run away.

“Yakko do we have to chase after him again?...It’s fun and all but I’m tired,” Dot said while yawning. 

“Yeah, and I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Wakko.”

“Fret not, siblings we can go home. But I have a feeling it’s not gonna be the last time we see that guy,” Yakko says as they walk back towards the Warner tower.

* * *

Daffy is running,  _ no,  _ panicking,  _ no _ , running AND panicking. He was afraid of those kids.  _ ‘They might be chasing me right now,’  _ he thought as he ran across the street during rush hour,  _ ‘They could be in my thoughts’  _ he thought as he jumped on a car while traffic was high and said to the person in the car, “ARE YOU THEM?!” but the person only honked and drove leaving Daffy there lying in the middle of the street with more cars honking at him. After a little nap of Daffy in the middle of the road he got up and walked to his house. Well, it wasn’t really  _ his  _ house but he was roommates with the owner so it technically kind of  _ is  _ his house.

Daffy started banging on the door and ringing the doorbell multiple times.

“It’s open!” Bugs said from inside, but Daffy continued to ring the doorbell and knock on the door until Bugs opened the door.

“Bugs you’re not gonna believe this!” Daffy says as he steps into the house, “There were these kids…”

“Uh huh,” Bugs said while very not interested in the conversation

“And they attacked me!”

“Yeah...yeah..yeah.”

“And...and--” Daffy then noticed three kids sitting down in the living room. It was them, “and they’re right here,” his face started to form a scared look.

“WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?!” The TV, that was playing Hell’s Kitchen reruns, yells as Daffy tries to acknowledge whether it’s a dream or not.

Daffy takes a deep breath, “Bugs, can I see you in the kitchen.”

Bugs shrugs and walks into the kitchen. “So…”

“What are those heinous beings doing in our house?”

“Y’mean you?”

“No, I’m talking about the Warney Siblings! What are they doing here?!”

“Daffy I told you this like almost everyday this month,  _ including today,  _ that the Warners were coming over.”

“I don’t recall.”

“Really?”

A flashback starts off from the beginning of this month:

_ Daffy and Bugs are at home on the couches. Daffy is on his phone reading something when Bugs says, “Daffy, later this month I’m mentoring the Warner siblings,,,,just a heads up. _

_ “Sure, Sure.” Daffy says while waving him off. _

Then there’s another flashback from 2 weeks ago:

_ “Daffy, just a reminder, the Warners are coming in two weeks.” Bugs said as they were entering  _ _ Pizzarriba.  _

_ “Yeah, I know,” Daffy said while thinking, ‘What’s a Warney?’ _

And the last flashback was from today, while they were at the bank.

_ “Daffy, the Warners are coming over later today...be nice to them, okay?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, whatever....but...WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF TAKING SO LONG!” _

“You said the  _ Warners _ were coming over not the  _ Warneys _ ....”

“That’s because they’re called the  Warners  not the Warneys,” he said while walking away from the conversation.

“Wait, Bugs,” he said ever so dramatically with tears filling in his eyes, “You can’t let them stay, they're monsters!”

“They’re not monsters, they're kids,” Bugs said while wanting to end this conversation.

“But they terrorized me,” he said following Bugs who was exiting the kitchen and not listening to him as he rambled on & on. Bugs sat down and continued to watch Hell’s Kitchen. But Daffy still kept talking and he even started to attack them (verbally), which was starting to get annoying, “...AND THIS ONE HERE TOLD ME I LOOK LIKE DONALD DUCK,” very annoying.

Before Bugs could say anything to get him to shut up Yakko said, “Can you please move out of the way we’re trying to watch this British guy yell at people’s food,” he said as the British guy on the TV called someone an “Idiot Sandwich.”

Daffy did so not because he told him to but because Daffy  _ wanted  _ to move out of the way...he liked Hell’s Kitchen. Daffy noticed that the littlest one, Dot, was sitting in his chair. Dot was not only sitting in it but the small child was sleeping in it, peacefully not making a peep. So, Daffy did what any other reasonable adult would do, he kicked her off the chair, pushing her to the ground. The force of Dot falling on the ground actually woke her up. And oh boy, she was angry.

“You will die tonight!” Dot said while glaring at Daffy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @strangepurson if yall wanna ask questions or contact me :P


	2. AKA Chapter One and a half: Honey, you’ve got a big storm comin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of HSN and murdering men 
> 
> also a song

Yakko walks into the kitchen, he wanted to get some orange juice from the fridge. But most of the kitchen seemed blocked off with wires all over the place, it'd be hard to even get to the fridge. He looks down to see Dot fumbling with these wires, “Uhh...Watcha doin’ sister sibling?”

  
She doesn’t even look up at Yakko to say, “Building a bomb.”

  
“Understandable, have a nice day.” He then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He then sat next to Wakko on the couch.

  
Wakko noticed Yakko's lack of orange juice,“I thought you were getting orange juice?” Wakko asked. 

  
“Dot's Building a bomb, ” he said lazily and shrugged before grabbing the remote from his brother. Wakko didn't have the energy to try to fight with Yakko for the remote, it was not like anything good was on TV anyways.

  
“Oh, sounds fun, ” he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He saw Dot fumbling with the wires, “Need any help?”

  
“No, ” she saw Wakko frown in the corner of her eye. He always loved helping Dot with her schemes, especially bomb-related ones, “well...I guess you can help me...make sure…that Bugs doesn’t find out,” her face then lit up, “also canons! Lots and lots of canons from your gag bag!”

  
“Got it!” So Wakko went on his way to achieve his quest. Wakko didn't quite know who this bomb was for but he was happy to help his little sister. Family bomb-bonding is the best kind of bonding.

  
He passed the living room where Yakko is sitting and noticed that Yakko was watching the HSN channel and he tilted his head.

  
Yakko feels his brother’s eyes judging him, “hm?”

  
“HSN? Why?”

  
Yakko turns directly towards him and grins, “Why not?”

  
“You’re going to prank call them aren’t you?” Wakko shakes his head, “Tsk tsk, and without me… you monster.”

  
“I—“

  
“Wait! Hold that thought! That gives me a great idea!” Wakko then runs upstairs towards Bug’s room’s door. He knocks and then bursts into the room. Bugs looked as if he was reading a magazine. He had a shocked expression on his face, probably from Wakko opening his door so abruptly.

  
“Y’know, usually after someone knocks on a door they wait until the person inside the door respo—“

  
“Well, it was important!”

  
“Mhm…”

  
“Yakko wants father-son bonding!”

  
“I—“ Bugs was sermi-shocked to hear Wakko refer to him as Yakko’s father. But on the contrary, they did call him that when they first met, “I’m not his father.”

"I have no time for your _[Maury Show](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bijguyzA3xM/maxresdefault.jpg) _quotes, your son wants to bond with you."

"Still not his father..." Bugs hums, not wanted to budge and lifts up his magazine.

"Please?" Bugs made direct eye contact with Wakko, "Yakko wants to bond with you,” he gave him puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together beggingly, “it’ll be wholesome...”

Bugs knew Wakko was a sweet kid and he couldn’t say no to him, so he shrugged and followed him downstairs to see Yakko watching HSN. Bugs then sat down next to him.

Phase one was now complete, Wakko has to know how Dot is doing with the bombs. So he walked into the kitchen seeing no more wires, “How are you holding up?” Dot turned around to reveal multiple pink, sparkly bedazzled, guns that read _'Bomb Gun,'_ “Would you even need my canons...you have guns?”

  
“Of course I need them, how else would I be able to launch all these guns?”

  
“Fair.”

  
Dot stood up, “Well… I’m done. How are you holding up on the Bugs distraction.”

  
“Done and done,” he says with a smile, “Bugs and Yakko are watching HSN.”  
“HSN?” Dot queries.

* * *

  
“HSN,” Yakko answers as the lady on the television talks about their special offer on 500 dollar pencils.

  
“But why?” Bugs asks.

  
“Well...on the WONDERFUL channel of HSN™ you can call in and ask questions and or comment on their WONDERFUL products.”

  
Bugs scratches his head, “Mhm?”

  
“SO, my plan is to call them up about their WONDERFUL product and confuse the hell outta them.

  
“Mhm…”

  
“So are you with me or do I have to give you a tragic backstory?”

  
Bugs shook his head, “No I’m with you, I don’t wanna hear about your angst.”

  
Yakko mumbled, “Foreshadowing…”

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing,” he picked up his phone, “let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

“So how are we gonna pull this off dear sister?”

  
“I’m glad you asked my noblest brother,” she then pulled out a chalkboard that had her plans written on it. It had very boring basic plans about how to murder Daffy, no biggie. Wakko looks at the chalkboard for a second and nods his head then Dot pushes it away, “Y’know what?”

  
“What?”

  
“We need to ridicule Yakko in some way shape or form. I just feel like he should be made fun of y'know," ah yes, Dot's non-violent cain instinct has been activated.

  
“Song?”

  
Dot’s eyes light up, “Yes!’ she puts her hand on her chin in a thinking matter, “A song about…” she draws out the ‘about’ and a light bulb forms on top of her head, “A song about the many ways we can kill Daffy!” she beams, “In the tone of Yakko’s World of course,” she says confidently.

  
“I love it!” Wakko backtracked, “Wait no I hate it..”

  
“But why? Too graphic?”

  
“No, no…” he sighs, “It’s just that...how are we supposed to sing a song when this version of us has taken narrative form? I mean, there’s not even music...who’s going to want to read a song?”

  
Dot sighs of sympathy and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Wakko, there’s this little thing called,” she puts her hands together and then out with a rainbow while she says, “[imagination](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/34/46/6934463e4edf171dd1f771664a199253.jpg). And hopefully our viewers have some. If not, that’s not our problem, we aren’t paid to do fanservice.”

  
“We’re getting paid?"

  
She waves her hands and shakes her head, “But enough of all that remember our motto: WWYDIHHAMN.”

  
“WWYDIHHAMN???” he questioned.

  
“What would Yakko do if he had a musical number?” She answered and also waited for a response.

  
“He would--”

“No, Wakko...he’d sing it.”

Dot rolls down a curtain revealing a new backdrop that is a picture of different types of weapons.

An announcer voice from who-know-where starts, “And now, the ways to kill Daffy. Brought to you by Wakko & Dot.” Music in the tone of [Yakko’s World](https://youtu.be/V1508wboZXk) plays.  
Dot starts the song off and as she sings Wakko points to the murder weapon/method she sings:

> ### ♫♪♪
> 
> ### ♫♪♪
> 
> ### ♫♪♪
> 
> "Bloody stakes, Helium  
>  Drive by, Peeling him  
>  Bow, drown, Burning him too  
>  Paintball Gun, Whip, he slips  
>  Poison, Venom too  
>  Bell, Rope , Machete  
>  Stone, Gun, and still  
>  Katana, Razor  
>  Then Cigar  
>  And Dagger, Ax, Pill  
>  Plastic Bag, Strangled, Arrow  
>  Crossbow, Scarf, Handsaw, handgun  
>  Kicking, Punching, defenestration  
>  And French Fries, Soup, and Scorpion”

Wakko continues as Dot now points towards the murders:

> “No way, and devastation  
>  And Iced man, and hit man  
>  And birds and bees there is no peace  
>  Eats his hand, he’ll be gone, hits the man  
>  Switchbladey, Turkey, and meece (mice)  
>  Cold human, Rabies  
>  Hot human, Scabies  
>  Ironing, Bruising, Oh man  
>  Hair in ya, Starvation, Hungry  
>  Thanos, a rock, and a rob  
>  There's Syrup, choking on popsicle, wolf den  
>  Both Beats, killing, and eating brain  
>  The hellish lands, Everest, old age, and transport you  
>  Pants, hangman, den of sharks, and change your hue~”

Now Wakko and dot are singing at the same time:

> “Pinata, Paddle  
>  Horse’s saddle  
>  bombs, bombs, and bombs~”

  
Wakko continues alone:

> “Did’ya notice, how we had just  
>  Then had not been in synch with the song  
>  And we have been, constantly, missing  
>  Super important, rhymes.”

Dot continues:

> "--And Wakko you’re making it, worse.”

  
They continue the song together once more:

> “The basic murder items, a knife  
>  A simple gun, no time for fun  
>  Scalding hot, too much pot  
>  Then dying in a cot, and bombs  
>  Shock, rock, kicking a....bucket  
>  Too much meds, too many beds,  
>  Something something....Botswana  
>  No more feet, cutting off heat  
>  Supersmash, Gambling  
>  Guinea pig, Algae infected, You’re gone uh"

  
Wakko then continues:

> “When will the song end?  
>  I really wanna go to bed..."

Dot sings:

>   
>  “I want it to end soon  
>  I really want Daffy dead!’  
>  They both continue, skipping a few lines forward:  
>  Felony, Second Degree  
>  Any degree is good  
>  Bombs, bombs and did we mention bombs?  
>  There’s also canons lots of canons  
>  Hopefully by the time this song ends  
>  We’ll have Daffy’s head  
>  Because soon he’ll be dead
> 
> Oh my god it's the end”

The two Warner siblings collapse as the song ends and the backdrop goes back to a normal kitchen. The two Warner siblings are out of breath. Who would have thought a lyrical production of a musical number would take up so much energy?

Dot takes a sip of water and takes a deep breath to stop her heavy breathing, “Now, let’s get to work,” Dot said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

  
Yakko gasped before he could type in the last digit of the HSN number.

  
“What is it? Are you okay?” Bugs asked worriedly.

  
“My missing-a-musical-number senses are tingling!” he said, sounding shocked, with his hand on his heart.

  
Bugs was very, very confused, “Your what?”

  
Yakko sighed depressingly, “...nothing you wouldn’t get it,” he then punched in the last number took and deep breath and excited grinned as he heard the tone ringing and as soon as the lady, who was also on the tv screen, answered he beamed up, “Hellooo spokesperson!” Yakko’s voice echoed from the phone call to the TV.

  
The spokeswoman on the TV grinned a big fake smile, “Hello, valued customer, would you like to talk about our wondrous product?”

  
Yakko looked at the TV screen to see that they were still showcasing a $500 pencil that had 10 easy shipping payments of $700, “I do indeed have a pencil. But I have a question about this pencil?”

  
“Go on,” she grinned.

  
“Does this pencil contain wood?”

  
“Of course! It came from all natural trees near farms!”

  
“So this wood…i-it came from,” Yakko tried to sound a bit shocked, “TREES?”

  
“Yes sir!” she grinned super hard.

  
“And these trees came from a farm?” Yakko asked calmly.

  
“Yes…they're all natu--”

  
Yakko let out a loud dramatic gasp before she could finish her sentence, “An-and this farm had c-cows???!”

  
The lady was starting to let down her smile a bit, “I suppose so?”

  
Yakko gasped super loudly, “No way!” he started fake sobbing “I’m allergic to cow juice and anything near cow juice makes me—“ He cut himself off so he could drop his phone on the floor so the television could sound as if he fell to the ground. He then patiently waited for the lady to look worried on the TV.  
“Sir? Sir!?” The lady seemed panicked but he smiled. The HSN screen then stated that it was having “Technical Difficulties: We’ll be right back.” The phone then hung up on him.

Bugs was in total shock from that whole…what, “Well that was evil.”

  
“Oh, there’s a method to my ways," he grinned a mischievous smile as he picked up his phone.

  
“And that is…."

  
“You’ll find out in Chapter 6,” he pointed finger guns at him, “anyways...you wanna prank call QVC?”

  
Bugs sighed and shook his head. Despite it being semi-awful that he put that lady in distress, it was pretty entertaining. These kids’ll be the death of him, “Eh...maybe next week’ll do QVC...you should head to bed.”

* * *

  
“Okay Wakko, Death to Daffy—or DTD for short—, is a go,” Dot placed bombs around his bed. Then bomb-guns around the bombs. Then she placed the canons (which held bombs and bomb-guns) -around the bomb-guns. She stood in the hall, with Wakko, and grinned, “okayyy now Wakko.”

  
Wakko grabbed a gigantic microphone out of his gagbag. He then cleared his throat, “HEY DAFFY WAKE UP!”

  
Daffy got up so shocked that he actually jumped over all the bombs, gun-bombs, and canons, “What the hell?!” he said as he noticed all the weapons he jumped over.

  
Daffy’s shriek caused Bugs to get out of his room and check what was happening. Bugs had a confused yet tired look on his face.

  
“THESE KIDS TRIED TO KILL ME!”

  
“Mhm,” Bugs said, not convinced. Yakko attempting to commit murder is likely, very likely. But these two? Impossible. They’re too adorable and pure to do such a thing. He asked Dot and Wakko, softly, “Did you two try to kill Daffy?”

  
They nodded, sadly.

  
“Look, I know Daffy is a pain in the ass, but, we can’t kill him off this early in the story.”

  
“Aww,” Dot and Wakko say simultaneously.

  
He looked at their sad faces, “Maybe in chapter 6 you can kill em’,” their faces lit up and he patted their heads, “Now you two get to bed.”

  
They both nodded groggily and went into their room.

“WHAT? THAT'S IT?”

  
“What?”

  
“THEY GET OFF THE HOOK THAT EASILY? THEY DON’T AT LEAST GET GROUNDED?”

  
“No, they’re kids.”

  
Daffy sputters, “THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!”

  
“Eh,” Bugs shrugs, “it happens.”

  
“WHAT?”

  
“Sometimes a kid semi-fakes his own death live on a shopping network and sometimes kids threaten your life...it happens,” Bugs says with a yawn.

  
“WHAT??”

  
“Goodnight Daffy,” Bugs walks into his room and shuts his door.

  
Daffy, still shocked from the murder attempt, lets out one more shout.

  
Wakko, wearing his pajamas, abruptly opened up his door, holding a mallet, said, “Could you be quiet, we’re trying to sleep!” and before Daffy could respond Wakko wacked him on the head with his mallet. He then said softly, with a smile, “Goodnight~ Don’t let the bomb bugs bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back :) I will try to update more frequently now that I understand everything that I wanna do with this story lol. I don't have an updating schedule but I will say that all my chapters will be done before the new season lmao but uhm sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @strangepurson if you have any questions or wanna contact me :))


End file.
